You Were A Dream I Once Had
by sarahvardy
Summary: Set after season 5 finale, Gail & Holly try to make a life for themselves without each other. But will fate bring them back together or just throw them further apart.
1. Chapter 1

"Don't do this Gail!"

"Don't do what Holly." Gail started to pace around the locker room trying to understand what was actually happening.

"This." Holly moved her right hand back and forth between herself and Gail trying to make Gail understand.

"I am not doing anything. You are moving away Holly, you are leaving me just like every…" She stopped and kicked the wooden bench that Holly was sat on. "..one fucking leaves me. I actually thought we could be something Hols."

"We are something." Holly stood and grabbed Gail's shoulders. "Look at me please." She placed her index finger under Gail's chin and moved it up so that Gail's eyes were on her. "Please Gail. I don't want this to be the end of us, I don't want this to stop us from being together. I know it's going to be hard for a little while but this will work out I promise."

Gail was trying to look at anything but the woman she loved who was stood right in front of her. She could feel the tears starting to form but she couldn't bring herself to let them fall, not now, she couldn't show her weakness.

"Please Gail, I love you. You do know that don't you."

"You have a fucked up way of showing me." Gail pushed herself from Holly's grip and started to pace again.

"I can't talk to you while you are like this." Holly picked up her bag from the bench. "I was going to stand here and ask you to still be with me, I just told you I love you and you couldn't care less." She threw her bag over her shoulder and started walking towards the door. "When you have grown up Gail let me know, because right now you are acting like a spoilt little child." She exited the locker room and wiped away the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

"Have fun in San Francisco!" Gail shouted after Holly. She sat down on the bench where Holly had just been seated. That is when she gave in to the pain that she felt in her heart. "You are a fucking moron Peck."

* * *

 _ **Six months later**_

It had been six months since Holly had left for San Francisco, and she still didn't feel like she was home.

The pain of losing Gail seemed to only get worse with time, but she just found better ways of hiding it from everyone else.

She hadn't spoken to the blonde since the night in the locker room at 15, and she regretted leaving her like she did. How was she supposed to talk to someone who wouldn't listen to her, that was always their problem.

Tonight her team were going out for a few drinks, a celebration for the hard work that they had been doing over the past few months. They had worked long hours and none of them had any social life to speak of recently, not that Holly minded, it took her mind of everything that was hurting in her heart.

"You were only together for a heartbeat Holly, why are you making this a bigger deal than it is." She muttered to herself.

It was at that moment that her Assistant, Jake, decided to knock on her open office door.

"You okay there Doctor Stewart?" He asked. He had become a friend over the past few months, it was nice to have someone to talk to while working your butt off to hit deadlines.

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry." Holly waved her hand in front of herself to dismiss the comment she had said. "And how many more times, its Holly, please."

"Please, people will start talking if I call you that." He raised his eyebrow and smirked. Jake was a lovely young man, straight out of college, he worked hard and played even harder. He told Holly stories about his little adventures and she saw a lot of her younger brother in him. Except he was clearly gay, which was something he had in common with herself rather than her brother.

"You would be so lucky." She smiled back at him. They both knew about each other's love for the same sex, but it was still fun to have a little banter between them.

"You are coming out tonight?" Jake enquired as he stepped more into Holly's office and started looking at her bookshelf. He had borrowed a few of them, and Holly liked how interested he was in the field that they both worked in.

"Yeah I think so, I may not stay out that long though." Holly continued to type an email out that she had got distracted from.

"We will see about that." Jake slammed a book shut that he had been looking at and turned to Holly. "I'll pick you up at 7pm, sharp. We can split the fare."

"Sounds good to me. See you later." Holly looked up to him and smiled.

"See you later Doctor Stewart." Jake said as he exited her office giving her a wicked grin.

* * *

True to his word, Jake arrived at 7pm sharp and they both headed to the bar that they were meeting all of their co-workers at. It wasn't as dark and 'emo' looking at The Penny which she had grown to love, but it was similar.

They navigated themselves to the rest of the team that were sat at the back of them bar and after a few drinks Holly started to relax a little. The tension she had felt for the past few month started to become numb and she didn't mind that for one night.

"I like this Holly." Jake laughed as they downed another shot of some sort of vodka mix.

"That's Doctor Stewart to you." They both laughed and Holly nudged him with her shoulder.

The rest of the team were talking between themselves, but Holly had spoken to most of them throughout the night.

"So how is the dating going?" Holly asked Jake, she knew he had been seeing someone for a little while now as he had mentioned him through passing comments.

"Yeah it's good." Jake took a sip of beer that another co-worker had just put in front of himself and Holly. "I don't know if I'm too young for something serious to happen though. You know…" He sighed at looked at Holly. "What about you?"

Holly sipped at her beer, wondering how long she could pretend that she hadn't heard his question.

"Come on Holly, we are friends right, we tell each other stuff." Jake nudged her almost spilling her beer.

Holly couldn't help but remember the last time someone had said that to her, the blonde hair, the piercing blue eyes that still appeared in her dreams.

"Umm…" Holly cleared her throat. "I'm not seeing anyone, I…" She was stalling, she knew she was. "I don't have enough time to concrete on someone else just yet." She played with the label on her beer bottle, trying to distract herself from the voice inside her head that was so familiar.

Jake looked at her with such sympathy when she looked up to meet his gaze. "She really did a number on you didn't she." It wasn't a question, more like a statement.

Holly nodded and took another sip of her drink. Jake patted her leg and got up to leave the table.

"Come on…" He offered her his hand. "We are going to dance."

She looked at him and smiled, placing her bottle on the table and reaching out for his hand.

Her memories started to fade again and her and Jake danced the night away, in the small bar, to old songs they both knew but made up most of the lyrics to.

* * *

They finally left the bar just after last orders and stumbled into a cab. Jake made sure the cab driver dropped Holly off first, and he even got out the cab to see her to the main door of her apartment block.

"Thank you for tonight Jake, we will have to do this again sometime." She smiled at him as she tried to locate her key in her bag.

"Definitely, and remember Hols, you aren't alone here." He smiled and leaned in to give her a hug. "See you Monday." He waved goodbye and jumped back into the cab.

Having found her key, Holly unlocked the main door and climbed the stairs to her apartment on the 3rd floor.

After living in a town house, she was still coming to terms with the many stairs and other people living in such a small radius to herself.

She managed to enter her apartment and hook the keys onto the rack near the door, after locking it.

Walking into the kitchen she grabbed a print glass and filled it with water and down the whole lot and refilled it again then started moving to her bedroom through the dark living room.

After getting ready for bed, she grabbed painkillers out of the cabinet in her bathroom ready for the morning and fell into the king size bed and tucked herself in.

She rolled over to face the side of the bed that was empty, stroking her fingers over the pillow that laid there.

She felt the tears rolling before she realized she was crying.

"I miss you." Was all she could remember saying before sleep took hold of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews and follows.**

 **I am uploading 2 new chapters, because I think we all deserve some good news after the horrible news that RB has been cancelled.**

 **If you have any feedback please let me know.**

 **Sarah :) x**

 _ **1 Year Later**_

"You are really doing this?" Jake asked Holly as she walked around her kitchen preparing their meal.

"Yeah, I'm really doing this." She placed a chopping board down and started slicing some tomatoes. After breaking up with Gail (did they really break up...well that didn't matter now), she had binged on tomatoes to make up for the lost time.

"Why?" Holly placed the knife down and turned to face Jake who was sat at her breakfast bar sipping on a glass of wine.

"Because…" She wasn't sure what to say to him. Jake had become such a great friend and supportive, he was not only her assistant but the only person she could trust in San Francisco. "Because I am ready. For the first time since Gail…" Holly had eventually told Jake the full story of what happened between the pair and he now fully understood her dismissal to starting a new relationship when she was still in love with her ex. "I feel like everything is starting to piece together, you know. I don't want a relationship with anyone other than her, but news flash, she isn't here."

"So you are replacing her with a mini you. Come on Hols, are you sure you are ready for the restless nights and throwing up your breakfast?"

"Yes I am, plus I always have you to moan to about everything."

"Doubt it." Jake smiled at her. "If this is what you want, if you want to be a single parent and raise a mini human, then I will support you if I can." He walked over to Holly and gave her a hug. "Plus I am going to be an awesome Uncle."

She had been thinking about all the pros and cons of having a baby, alone, and in a city she hardly knew herself, but the pros always came up trumps compared to the cons.

Jake pulled away from the hug and sat back in his chair whilst Holly continued to prep dinner.

"Do you need my little guys, is that why you are making me a nice meal and getting me drunk." Jake asked and Holly spun around and pointed the knife at him.

"You are disgusting. Thank you for the offer but no, I have already found a donor through the system."

"So my guys aren't good enough for you offspring." Jake could be such a drama queen at times, it was probably the only stereotypical gay thing about him.

"No not at all, I just thought it would be easier." Holly smiled at him and turned back around to finish her task. "But thank you…for offering."

"Maybe next time you will accept my kind offer."

"You are a small comment away from having a tomato between your eyes."

They both laughed and continued the night, eating, watching movies and finally Jake fell asleep on the sofa and Holly went to her room.

She stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself and pulled up her top, sticking her belly out. It wasn't going to be that bad being a single mom was it?

Only time would tell.

* * *

Gail stood there looking at herself in the mirror feeling like a stranger was looking back at her.

Her hair was getting longer now, which she was grateful for. As much as she loved the short hair do, as she didn't have to do much with it, she missed the long hair she used to have. It wasn't blonde anymore, after dying it darker for a undercover case she had to work on, she opted to keep it that way.

She moved closer to the mirror and looked into her own eyes, stretching her eyelids with her thumb and index finger. They seemed colder than before, and not just the color, there was no emotion behind the blue eyes.

She heard foot steps behind her and stood up straight, patting herself down to remove the invisible dust on her uniform.

"Peck." Frankie Anderson said as she walked into the locker room heading towards the lockers.

"Anderson." Gail replied and pushed her hair back into a ponytail, ready to start her shift.

Gail and Frankie never evolved into anything other than a quick one night stand neither of them spoke about again. They had become sort of friends over the past 6 months after the incident; she had helped Gail a lot recently.

Losing Sophie to a family that could love her and give her everything that Gail couldn't had started a chain reaction of bad things. Her mom and dad still wouldn't talk to her after what happened with Steve but at least Traci had come around and they could finally mend the cracks in their friendship.

She thought about Holly a lot, she still got butterflies thinking about the Doctor, but as soon as she remembered that she let her leave, it was like someone had stood on her heart.

"You alright there Peck?" Frankie asked her slamming the locker shut.

"Yeah…fine…" Gail gathered herself ready to start her shift and gave herself one more look over before she headed to the exit.

"You need to sort whatever is going off in your head Peck. You are making me emotional never mind you." Frankie shouted after her.

"Whatever Anderson." Gail replied and headed down the corridor.

"Mother..." Gail scrunched her eyes up at the pain her ribs were giving her. It was another shift, and another bruise to go with the rest of them. This time it was her own fault. While trying to catch a young boy, who they wanted to question about a mugging the previous day, he decided to run for it. Gail, of course, went after him, and that is when she made best friends with a bin and the floor.

Now stood in her bedroom, with just her underwear on, she could see her skin turning a nice purple color.

She lived alone now, it wasn't suppose to be like that though. It was meant to be herself, Holly and Sophie, all under one roof, and trying to start a family.

Gail looked at the time on her clock that was placed on her bedside table. It was just after 11pm, if she took painkillers and laid there for a little while she would eventually get to sleep.

Changing into her tank top and boy shorts, and taking some painkillers, she crawled into bed and laid there staring at the ceiling.

She must of fallen asleep at some point, because she woke with a jump and from doing that, made her ribs hurt even more.

It had been the same dream as the past year. Holly and herself were in a dark room, running towards the light but the faster they ran, the further away the light became. They were holding hands, but then Holly slipped and let go of Gail's hand. This was when something grabbed Holly's feet and pulling her in the opposite direction. Holly was screaming Gail's name and something about saving him. Gail had no idea who he was but she tried to reach for Holly but when she did Holly faded away.

That was when she would wake up, crying and screaming Holly's name into the empty room.

"Fuck..." She held her ribs and let the tears roll down her face, both from the pain of her side and the nightmare. "Fuck Holly, I miss you."


	3. Chapter 3

_**1 Year 6 Months Later**_

She was woken from the annoying sound of her phone vibrating against her bedside table. She chose to ignore it the first time, rolling over to face the other way. She was just drifting off to sleep again when the phone started vibrating, this time falling to the fall.

"God dammit." Rolling over she reached for her phone and looked at the caller I.D, she didn't recognise it. Sliding her finger to accept the call she held it to her ear.

"Hello Doctor Stewart." Holly waited for a reply but nothing came, she checked her phone screen to see if the call had been dropped, but it hadn't.

"Who is this? It's…" She looked at the time on her alarm clock. "3 in the morning, you best have a good reason for calling me."

"He's dead." Came the reply.

Holly's heart went into overdrive, hearing that voice she hadn't heard in so long, in so much pain and slightly slurring to get the words that obviously were hard for her to say.

"Gail." It wasn't a question, she knew it was her, she would know that voice over a thousand others.

"He's dead Lunchbox."

"Who is?" Holly sat and leant against the headboard, she didn't like the sound in Gail's voice, the little whimper that was only audible if you truly knew Gail.

"Oliver." Gail started to sob.

Holly's eyes started to sting, she knew Oliver, she had worked with him so many times. She grew to love him through stories that Gail had told her, the man who meant so much to the woman who she loved, who was more of a father to her than her actually dad.

"I'm so sorry Gail. Where are you?" She couldn't help be worried about her, it was instinct. She wished she was close to the blonde, so she could rub her back for her and hold her hand.

 _It's not your place to do that anymore you idiot._

"I'm sat at home." Gail slurred.

"Aren't Dov and Chris there. You need someone to talk to, you need someone who can drink with you and play a few video games." She knew Gail, this was how Gail dealt with things.

She was worried; she knew this side of Gail thanks to the incident in her bathroom. It seemed so long ago, well it was now. How was it two years since she had saved the blonde from making her hair even more of a mess than it already was, after she had hacked away at it with a blunt pair of scissors.

"I don't live there anymore." Was all Gail replied with.

"What do you mean?"

There was no reply, Holly was seriously worried, and she couldn't call Oliver to go and rescue the blonde this time. That gave Holly a lump in her throat. Oliver was gone.

"Gail."

There was a sigh from the other end of the phone.

"Please talk to me." Holly could feel the tears rolling down her face; this Gail scared Holly because she didn't know how to control her from this far away. Gail didn't talk about her feeling, she didn't communicate through physically affection, but with Holly she did. Holly could hold her hand when she cried and Gail's trouble seemed to wash away, Holly hadn't learnt how to talk her down though, they didn't last that long for her to find out.

"I shouldn't have rang you. We haven't spoken in what..." Holly could hear a cupboard door open and shut again then glass hitting the kitchen counter.

"Please don't drink anymore."

There was another bang, Holly waited for a snarky comment back, but was met with pure silence. This wasn't the Gail that she knew, she would have said something.

Holly waited patiently; she could hear Gail moving around.

"Honey…" She didn't mean for that to slip out, but it was so easy with Gail.

"He wasn't supposed to die…" Holly heard glass slam on the counter again the liquid being poured. "He pushed me out the way, the moron…" Gail took a drink of something and Holly sighed. "It should've been me Hols...someone died for me...AGAIN!"

Gail started to explain how it was just a normal call out. They were joking around in the car, Oliver telling her that Celery wanted to try for a child; Gail had said he was getting too old to chase a toddler around. He wasn't even supposed to be out in the car with her, but because of short staff problems he had stepped up, typical Oliver.

Holly could tell that Gail was getting more and more drunk, and her words were muffled, probably from her knees that were probably under her chin.

Gail went on, saying how the man just came out of nowhere in the empty room in the house. She heard Oliver shout her name, there was a bang and she fell to the floor. Her ear rang, she had turned to look at Oliver, but just saw red running from his throat.

"He was choking Hols…" Gail was in sobs, replaying the events. "The gunman just ran, but I didn't care Hols, Oliver was just there one second then he wasn't..." Holly could hear Gail's breathing change; she could tell she was in a state.

"Please calm down Honey."

"I need to go to bed, this day has…" Holly heard Gail get, was she sat on the floor?

Holly didn't say anything; she could hear Gail walking around, then a door shutting, then what she took as covers moving.

"I can't believe he's gone." Gail whispered, the tears were falling again, it was audible to Holly, she knew this Gail all too well.

"It's not your fault, please remember that. Gail you have so much to be grateful for, you have a family that are made up of your friends…"

"You don't know anything, do you Lunchbox." It wasn't meant to be mean, Holly knew that but it still hurt a little. "I don't have anyone, you left and then everything went…and…shit hit the fan Hols."

"What do you mean?"

Gail breathing was starting to settle, and Holly could tell she was starting to fall asleep.

"Honey?" She needed to stop saying that.

"ummmm...I will tell you someday…I miss you Lunchbox." That was the last thing Gail said before her breathing evened out and Holly knew she was asleep.

"I miss you too." Holly moved the phone from her face and ended the call. She placed it back on the side and snuggled back down the bed.

She moved her arms around her 4 month bump that was barely visible if you were looking at her with clothes on. She rubbed her stomach and felt a flutter, nothing big but she could definitely feel something.

"That was Gail." She whispered to the bump. "We love her." She rubbed the bump again and started to sob, not only from the pain of Oliver dying but from hearing Gail for the first time in over a year.


	4. Chapter 4

_**1 Year 6 & A Half Months Later**_

It had taken a while for Oliver's murder to be solved, and the man that had done it to be arrested. Gail had to identify him, she couldn't remember much about the event that took her friend, and it was as if her spectacular memory had decided to block that terrible event out. But as soon as she saw him she knew, in her gut she knew, that was the man that took her friend, that was the man that took some ones dad and some ones husband.

The funeral was held at the same place Jerry's was, it brought all the crushing recollections back. She regretted not attending Jerry's funeral, she regretted not being there for Traci when she needed her, but she couldn't of gone when the cuts and bruises of what Perick had done to her were just starting to clot and become purple.

Gail stood with Traci and Andy in full dress uniform, she thought she would be use to this by know, but the itchy material was irritating her. She tried not to cry, thinking about Oliver and how he would mock her if she did, but the more she thought about him the harder it became to hold it all inside.

The service was as nice as it could be for a funeral, Oliver would of laughed at some of the things that were said about him.

After the funeral came the worst part of the whole day, Oliver's last call. Gail hated them, she had heard only a few before, but she remembered her first one. She was only five, and it was her grandfathers. Her mom had held her through the entire ordeal, telling her that her grandfather would of wanted her to be there, to say goodbye to him.

She walked down the corridor with Andy, heading towards Oliver's old office. Sam was going to make the call and Gail was glad for that. Sam and Oliver were friends, what was the point of someone that didn't know him to do it.

"Gail." Gail froze. She knew that voice, she dreamt of that voice, but how was it possible for that voice to be here.

She turned around slowly, and there she was. The most beautiful woman that she had ever had the pleasure of meeting, that made her heart flutter, made her palms sweat.

Andy saw the look on Gail's face.

"I'll meet you in there okay. You have like…" She checked her watch on her wrist. "Ten minutes okay."

Gail wanted to reply but found herself just staring.

"I thought I would catch you before you went in. I was at the funeral, but I didn't want to speak to you then, you seemed miles away. Are you okay?"

Holly was there standing in front of her, Gail blinked. Holly was there, in person, doing that caring thing that Gail had always loved about the other woman.

"Yeah." Was all Gail could say.

Holly took a few steps closer to Gail.

"Are you sure?"

"Hols, what are you doing here?"

"I knew Oliver to, he was a loving man and he didn't deserve what happened to him. He loved you Gail, he believed in you. That's why I'm here, because he meant so much to you, even though you would never admit it."

Holly was rambling and Gail so badly wanted to stop her the way that she always had done, even though it was so tempting, it wasn't the time or place to do so.

Gail didn't know what to say, Holly was stood in front of her after a year and a half, still looking as angelic as she always did.

"Umm, I have to go and sit through Oliver's last call, do you…" Gail cleared her throat. "Do you want to get something to eat after; I'm not on duty today so I could meet you straight after this. It won't take long."

"Yeah that sounds nice." Holly smiled.

 _That goddamn side smile…focus Peck._

"Cool, where shall I meet you?" Gail enquired.

"I can drive you if you like?"

"My cars in the carpark."

Holly smirked at that, the fact that Gail now had a car, but Gail knew what that smile meant, it was Holly's quizzical look.

"There's a lot of stuff I need to talk to you about Lunchbox."

"Ditto. I'll meet you at our place then."

Gail knew what that meant to, their place was a little Italian restaurant that they always ended up going to when they became a couple.

"Fine. I'll see you there in an hour."

Holly smiled and turned around to walk to the exit. Gail noticed something about Holly while she was walking away, the way her hips moved was different, there was something different about her, and Gail found herself needing to know.

* * *

" _Please clear all radio traffic_."

" _Distpatch to sixty four one six._ "

Gail looked down at her hands in her lap, she hated this.

Dispatch was met with static.

" _Dispatch to sixty four one six._ "

Still nothing came back.

" _All units negative contact from sixty four one six._ "

Gail felt the tears stinging her eyes, she kept focus on her hands, tracing the lines on her palms.

" _All units please advise, Staff Sergeant Oliver Shaw is now deceased having been killed in the line of duty"_

 _Gail let the tears roll down her face, she could hold them in throughout the funeral, but now, this was the worst part._

 _"_ _Sixty four one six is now 10-7. Thank you Staff Sergeant Shaw for you bravery and your many years of service. You will not be forgotten. That is all. Over and out."_

 _There were three loud beeps, and Gail felt herself flinch with every one of them. After that the normal radio noise started again, and the room was silent._

Gail felt a palm against her back but didn't look up to see who it was, she knew that warmth, she had slept in that warmth.

"Come on, I'll drive us." Was all Holly said.

* * *

The drive to the restaurant was silent; Gail was in her head, replaying the last few hours.

They sat in their usual place, near the window so they could both gaze into the world that was happening around them.

Holly had ordered a jug of water for the table, Gail wanted something stronger, but thought better of it. She looked out of the window to the street of Toronto.

"They are none the wiser are they? They wouldn't know that someone died to protect them. He was like a superhero." Gail said which startled Holly a little.

"Yeah he was and you still are." Holly poured them both a glass of water and took a sip.

"Anyway let's talk about something else. I want to apologize for ringing you the other week, it was out of order and…"

"Gail please don't apologize you needed to vent."

"Yeah but I haven't spoken to you in over a year Hols."

"I'm always there for you Gail." She smiled.

"Okay I won't apologize then. So how have you been? How is the new job? How's San Francisco?"

Holly smirked at her. "And I'm the one that talks to much."

Gail smiled shyly at her and took a drink.

"Everything is good, work is good, I like the people. I've become friends with this young man called Jake, he reminds me of you sometimes with the snark he has." She laughs a little. "I haven't really seen much of San Fran, work is pretty hectic and I throw myself in to that."

"No love life then?" Gail had to ask.

"No." Was all Holly's reply was.

"I need to ask, I didn't want to have woken your partner up when I rang you at a god earthly hour."

"Nope just me…ummmm but…" Holly was about to say something interesting, Gail knew but the waiter decided that was the time to come and take their order.

"Can you give us another five minutes please?" Gail asked.

The waiter walked away and Gail was grateful, Holly needed to tell her something and she had a feeling it was going to be major.

"Go on then Lunchbox, what was you going to say?"

Holly adjusted herself in her seat, they weren't the comfiest of seats like she remerbered.

"Umm well...I…I don't know how to tell you. I'm having a baby."

Gail didn't know how to reply, she sat there, mouth wide open.

"You can say something you know." Holly said smiling, trying to lighten the mood.

"How…how…shit, sorry let me try again. How far along are you?"

"Four and a half months." Holly was smiling, rubbing and looking down and her stomach.

"You can't even tell yet."

"You can when I don't have my top on but not by just looking at me."

"That's why you were moving differently, I noticed earlier but I couldn't tell what it was."

"Checking me out Officer?" Holly smirked.

"Maybe a little." Gail flushed. "Do you know what you are having?"

"A human I hope, but you don't know with all these men that donate, could be half cat or something." Holly joked, Gail couldn't help but smile.

 _Why was it so easy with you._ Gail thought.

"So you are doing it on your own then?"

"Yes. I'm thirty four Gail, I'm not getting any younger."

"You don't look a day over thirty five Lunchbox." Gail couldn't help herself.

"Hey!" Holly slapped Gail's hand, which was playing with the glass in front of her, and left it there for a moment too long.

"Wow." Gail whispered, her hand felt like there was tiny firework coming off it.

"Sorry." Holly said embarrassed and took another drink of her water.

"Don't be sorry, I didn't know that would still happen."

"What would still happen?" Holly looked confused.

"That my heart would still flutter when you touched me."

Holly made an o shape with her mouth but nothing came out.

 _Does Holly feel it too?_

Holly cleared her throat and decided to change the subject. "So what has been going on with you then?"

The waiter came and took there order while Gail told her about how she had lost Sophie, but to a good family that could give her a lot more than she could back then. How Steve was in prison, and would be for several years but she still spoke to him once a week. How her father and mother hadn't spoken to her, even after OIiver had died, she and heard nothing from them. What shocked Holly the most of all this was the fact that Gail now had a house "with a garden and everything" Gail had said. She had her own car and now did her own laundry, which made Holly laugh.

"Wow Gail. I don't know what to say. I'm sorry about Steve, and I'm sorry your parents can't understand your decisions, but it's there loss."

Gail smiled weakly at Holly.

"Can I ask you something though?" Holly enquired, this had been bugging her from the first time she saw Gail.

"Yeah go for it." Expecting it to be something important, Gail looked at Holly square in the eyes.

"What have you done to your hair?"

This sent them both into a fit of laughter, just as there food came to the table.


	5. Chapter 5

_**1 Year 6 & A Half Months Later**_

 _ **The Morning After**_

Gail woke with a jump. She looked around the room, trying to adjust her eyes to what she was seeing. She wasn't in her own room.

There was movement to the side of her and she looked down to see long brown hair falling down a naked back.

 _Holly_ she smiled.

She rolles over and snuggled into the naked back of the woman she still loved. Holly stirred and rolled over so her face was inches from Gail's. Her eyes slowly fluttering open as Gail slowly stroked her cheek.

"Hey." Gail said and Holly replied with a smile. "I didn't think this would ever happen again, waking to find you lying at the side of me." She slowly moved in and kissed Holly's waiting lips, her palm moving down Holly's arms to the round bump of her stomach. She could feel the belly button ring and tugs on it a little.

"I'm glad you still have this." Gail smiles looking into Holly's eyes.

"Not for much longer." Gail ran her thumb over the ring again as Holly speaks. "I will have to take it out soon before it rips out. Another thing to give up...and I thought not drinking coffee was bad."

Gail kisses Holly again but pulls back when Holly's stomach ripples and she instantly moved her hand away.

"What was that?"

"Someone saying hi to you." Holly said moving Gail's hand back to where it was and placing her own hand on top. "If you move it here." Holly pulled Gail's hand up slightly. "That's where their head is, and here…" She moved Gail's hand down again. "Is where the feet are."

Gail was amazed; she had never felt a baby move inside someone before.

She shifted closer to Holly and kissed her neck up and down until she found Holly's lips again and kissed her with as much passion as she could.

The baby moved again.

"That is so weird."

"They like you." Holly replied and blushed slightly.

Gail smiled at her, a genuine smile and started to rub her hand over the small bump and kissed Holly again.

Flashbacks of the night before started to reappear and Gail couldn't help the moan that came from her throat, which caused Holly to pull her closer.

* * *

They spoke for what felt like hours but always avoiding the obvious.

"Gail."

"Holly."

"Don't do that." Holly smiled; it was one of Gail's annoying little traits. "There is something else that I need to talk to you about, something that will probably annoy you but I need to tell you, and I'm sorry that I have to tell you with you mourning over Oliver."

"Out with it Lunchbox."

"I, ummm, I'm moving back, here, to Toronto."

Gail just stared, no words were coming out.

"I wanted to tell you when I first saw you, actually before that when you rang me but you were so drunk." Holly smiles sadly at Gail remembering the phone call. She reaches out to place her own hand over Gail's. "Mom wants me closer for when the baby is born, and to be honest I'm scared of doing it thousands of miles away, all on my own." She stroked her thumb over the back of Gail's hand. "Can you say something please." She said with a nervous laugh.

"When?" Gail didn't know what else to say.

"In two months. Everything will be sorted then. I can't work in the lab anymore with the chemicals so I thought this was as good time as ever to move back, and it will get my mother off my back too." She smiled.

"Well I wasn't expecting all this information, you make all mine seem boring." Gail thought about what she had just said, then remembered Oliver. Holly could see Gail's facial expression change.

"Hey." Holly reached for her hand again and stroked her thumb over Gail's palm. "It's okay, you know, to feel like this."

Gail looked down and Holly's hand on top of hers, and it felt right. Everything about Holly was right, with Holly she felt like she had found home, someone to save her and who would fight for her.

"Come on Lunchbox, let's go and take this little Nerd to bed. Well you can I'll say goodnight at the door." Gail was nervous.

 _It's Holly, Gail, not a stranger. Stop acting weird_.

Holly just laughed, pulling herself up from here seat and placing her coat on. Gail did the same, she needed to get out of this dress uniform, something about it was making her skin crawl.

They walked out of the restaurant, and headed for Holly's car.

"Damn, I just remembered that you drove." Gail stated, her mind was such a mess at the moment.

"Well you could come back to my hotel room if you like, there a pull out bed in there. I understand if you don't want to be alone."

Gail had forgotten how much Holly could read her emotions, and most of the time before she even knew herself.

"Well no funny business Lunchbox." Gail smirked.

 _Why is this so easy?_

"Right…yeah, no funny business," Holly smiled back at Gail and unlocked her rental car.

The ride back to Holly's hotel was silent again, Gail was running through the day's events in her head, and Holly just let her. She knew Gail needed time to process things, and she didn't want to interrupt that.

Walking into Holly's hotel room, Gail realised how small it was, there was only enough room for a bed, sofa bed, a wooden unit that had a television on and drink making facilities, and another door, which Gail assumed was the bathroom.

"This is tiny." Gail said looking around the room, compared to Holly's old apartment it was.

Holly hung her coat on the back of the door, before checking that the door was bolted and locked. She offered her hand to Gail, who placed her own coat into Holly's hand for her to hang that up too.

"Yeah well it was pretty much a last minute booking."

Gail threw herself onto to the bed and turned on the TV.

"I see nothing has changed then." Holly laughed and Gail couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips. "I'm going to jump in the shower and then get ready for bed. You can borrow a t-shirt if you like…that's all I can offer though."

Gail just nodded and flicked through the channels. Holly had moved to the bathroom, leaving the door slightly open.

 _Yeah nothing changes._

Holly had always done that and Gail had always watched from Holly's bed, back when they were together.

Gail tried not to look, but failed. She could see Holly get unchanged, but only just. Holly was stood there with just her underwear on, reaching around to remove her bra, and struggling. She turned slightly and Gail could see a small bump.

 _Shit. Stop being a wimp and just do it._

Before Gail knew what she was doing, she was pulling off her dress, unhooking her bra, and walking towards the bathroom.

"Here let me." Gail whispered.

"Gail what are you…" Holly's voice trailed off as she felt Gail's warm hands reaching for the back of her bra and slowly undoing it. She slowly moved the straps from Holly's arms and then moved closer to Holly closing the distance.

Holly gasped at the feel of Gail's naked upper body on her back, a shiver coursing through her body that she couldn't control.

Gail removed Holly's bra completely, circling her arms around Holly and ran her fingers across the swollen stomach.

"God you are so beautiful." Gail whispered into Holly's ear and kissed the spot just below it. Holly shivered again, no one had touched her in so long, and the fact that it was Gail doing the touching set pulses all the way to her toes.

Holly knew this wasn't the best idea, and tried to move away from Gail's embrace, but Gail pulled her back into her and moved her hands to Holly's breasts.

"Gail…" Holly was trying to formulate words, but Gail's fingers where circling her nipples and she couldn't seem to think. "We cant…" She breathed.

"We can Hols. I can't believe how beautiful you still are, even more than I remember. I have missed you so much, it nearly killed me." She was still moving her hands over Holly's breasts, and could feel pebbles starting to form.

Holly let out a moan; she couldn't seem to help it. This was right, Gail touching her felt perfect and loving just how she remembered it being.

"I know we have to talk about things, but I need you to know something…" Gail spun Holly in her arms so they were face to face. She moved her palms to either side of Holly's face, stroking her cheeks. "I never stopped loving you, not for one minute."

That was it, Holly could feel tears rolling down her face, but she didn't care. Gail moved her hands from Holly's face to her lower back, pulling her further into her. She moved her lips to Holly's and kissed her slowly, teasingly, lowering her hands further to Holly's bum.

"You feel so good." Gail whispered again Holly's lips. "Come on let's have a shower."

They moved into the shower and Gail washed Holly, taking her time to make sure she touched every part of her. Kisses were exchanged and fingers were lost in hair and the only sounds were moans that escaped both women.

Gail got out the shower first, and wrapped a towel around her, then she grabbed another towel, spreading it wide and smiled at Holly, who stepped out of the shower and into Gail's arm. Gail wrapped the towel around Holly and kissed her, moving Holly's damp hair into a ponytail, before kissing her again on the neck below her ear.

"I want to show you how much I still love you Hol." Gail whispered into Holly shoulder, kissing her instantly after. "Please let me."

Holly didn't reject to the offer, everything felt amazing, Gail's touch felt so good.

"Okay." Was all Holly replied and before she could even adjust to the old feeling that were moving towards the surface, Gail had picked her up and was moving towards the bed.

Holly just laughed, she remembered this side of Gail, the playful side that no one really got to see, but for Holly it was something she got to enjoy a lot when they were together.

Gail pulled down Holly's towel so Holly was laid there, completely naked. Gail couldn't help but stare at her, the curving of her breasts, the small bump of her stomach, the arch of her hips, then she saw what she missed the most. The junction between Holly legs, she bit her bottom lip and she could feel Holly smirking at her.

"See something you like Officer?" Holly asked.

"You have no idea." Gail said before she moved herself to hover over Holly.

She kissed Holly with so much passion, she thought she would pass out, she moved down to Holly neck and kissed and nipped and her neck.

"God Gail…whatever you are doing don't stop." Holly moaned, and she could feel herself pushing up into Gail's body.

"I won't until you tell me to."

Gail could feel Holly hips rocking, the baby bump pushing into her own stomach. She had never really thought about how sexy pregnant women where, but she knew it wouldn't be like this if it was anyone apart from Holly. Gail moaned at the thought of Holly being laid under her, and moved down to suck on Holly nipples, taking her time with both of them.

"You are so sensitive." Gail moaned as she licked at the pebbled nipples in front of her.

"It's a mixture of being pregnant, not being touched for nearly two years and…" Gail pulled Holly's nipples into her mouth before licking and soothing it. Holly let out a loud moan. "And the fact that it is you doing it."

Gail shifted lower, until the baby bump was there in front of her. She moved her right hand from Holly's side that was holding her, and drew a line from the top of the bump to the bottom. Goosebumps appeared all over Holly, and Gail couldn't help but bend her head and kiss the swollen belly of the woman she loved.

Holly was getting impatient, Gail could tell, so she moved back up Holly's body and started to kiss her again. Gail moved her right hand to Holly's thigh and teased her, moving slowly towards where Holly wanted her most.

"Gail I swear if you don't touch me soon, I'm going to…" Holly didn't get to finish her sentence, Gail moved two fingers to Holly's entrance and pushed inside, her palm brushing again her clit.

Holly breathing was getting more and more shallow, and Gail knew it wouldn't take a lot. She felt bad, she wanted to take her time with Holly, worship her and demonstrate how much she loved her. She rocked with Holly, moving her mouth to Holly's breasts and sucking.

Holly was moaning, and Gail had forgotten how this was her favourite sound in the entire world. She pushed another finger inside Holly, and she moaned even louder, Gail's name tipping from her lips.

"Holly look at me." Gail said her face hovering over Holly's.

Holly's eyes opened slowly, and she focused them on Gail.

"I love you Hols, please know that." Gail bent her head to Holly's mouth and kissed her, she didn't care if she was running out of oxygen, all she knew is that if she was to die right now, it would be in a state of bliss.

Holly was so close and she could tell Gail need release too, so she raised her leg between Gail's own legs and felt the wetness that was waiting her.

"Ummmm I'm so close Gail don't stop…please…come with me."

Gail started pumping faster, and moved her own hips onto Holly's leg harder.

Then there was just hot white light, it started in Gail's toes and then consumed her. She shouted out Holly's name, and felt Holly arch into her finding her own release.

Gail didn't stop, she didn't want this feeling to end, and she knew Holly was still with her on the path to the brightest white light.

Holly pulled Gail into her and kissed her hard.

"I love you Gail."

Gail felt tears rolling down her face, but she didn't care. She was home, after so long looking for it, she found it again. She nuzzled her face into Holly's neck and whimpered, Holly stroking her back.

"I love you so much." Gail whispered.

"I know.


	6. Chapter 6

_**1 Year & 8 Months**_

Gail was not a morning person and definitely not this early in a morning. She was stood at the terminal gate waiting for Holly to land back in Toronto.

They hadn't seen each other in over 2 months, but the excitement Gail was feeling was all worth the waiting.

She bit her lower lip waiting for her beautiful brunette to appear. They hadn't established what they were to one and other again yet, but Gail was ready for whatever Holly wanted her to be.

They spoke most days and tried to Skype twice a week, Holly would show her the baby bump that, at first, didn't seem to grow, but over the past four weeks it had blossomed. Holly looked more and more radiant as time went on, and Gail couldn't wait to kiss those gorgeous lips.

She knew she loved Holly, with all her being, and the fact that she was pregnant didn't seem to faze her. If Holly wanted to be with her, she would help wherever possible, she would run out at 3am and buy her ice cream, she would feed the baby in the middle of the night just so Holly could sleep, she would hold her hand while she gave birth. She wanted Holly to know all this; she wanted Holly and the life that comes with her. She wanted a family with her and to love her for the rest of her life.

She couldn't shake the feeling she had the last time she saw Holly, physically saw her.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **1 Year & 6 Months **_

_**The Day After**_

"Lunchbox, I just need you to know…" Gail held onto Holly's hips and Holly had linked her arms around Gail neck. "…I will miss you and we can discuss what we are when you come back home okay?"

Holly just smiled her lopsided smile, and leaned forward and kissed Gail softly.

The baby moved and Gail pulled away from the kiss and looked down at Holly's stomach that was nestled into her own.

"Goodbye to you too." She whispered and moved her fingers to trace the small bump of Holly's stomach.

"I told you they like you." Holly said as Gail looked into her dark brown eyes. "Nearly as much as I like you." She pulled Gail's lips towards her again and kissed her. "Right I need to go otherwise I'll miss my flight. I will see you in two months and I promise I will message you whenever I can."

Gail moved and kissed her again. "I love you Lunchbox."

Holly moved away and straightened her shirt, pulling up the handle of her carry on, then placed her other hand on Gail's cheek.

"I love you too and I will miss you more than you will ever know."

And with that she was gone.

Gail didn't know how long she stood there, watching Holly disappear into a small dot, until she saw nothing.

She pulled out her phone and typed a quick message to Holly.

 _I miss you already. Look after that little Lunchbox. I am counting down the days already. I love you G x_

* * *

 _ **1 Year & 8 Months **_

It felt like forever since she had seen Gail, but at the same time, it was like no time had passed. She missed the feel of Gail's fingers in her hair, her lips upon her own lips, the moment when she realized she was in bed next to her in the morning. It all made her smile, and now she was walking towards her and could just make out Gail's slim frame.

Her baby bump was becoming bigger by the second, or she felt like it was. She wondered if Gail would still find her attractive, if Gail would be ready for what she had to say to her. A lot of questions were running through her brain, but for the first time in her adult life, she stood in front of the woman she loved, and she was speechless.

"Hi." Gail made the first move and took a step towards Holly. "You look…amazing."

"Even with this thing sticking out." Holly let go of her carry on and touched her stomach dramatically pushing out the bump.

Gail moved forward and wrapped her arms around Holly's neck and kissed her. Holly's hands automatically moved to Gail's hips.

"Ummm, God I've missed you." Gail said between kisses.

The baby moved and Gail gasped and moved away.

"Wow there definitely a little person in there." Gail moved her hands over Holly stomach and moved them around to Holly's lower back.

"Yeah there is and we have both missed you…terribly." Holly kissed her again and Gail wanted so bad to deepen it, but they couldn't, not here.

"Come on Lunchbox…" Gail reached for Holly's carry on and with her other hand held Holly's hand. "…I promised you dinner."

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **1 Year & 7 Months**_

"So Jake is still in mourning about me leaving, I told him he could come and visit whenever he likes, but it didn't really cheer him up." Gail watched as Holly moved around her kitchen, she wanted nothing more than to stop her rambling, but they was 3643.90km (not that Gail had Googled it or anything) between them.

"I can't wait to move back, I get to see my family when I want, won't have to panic about going into labor without my mom being there, and plus…" Holly turned around and looked directly at Gail through the laptop screen. "..I get to see you…and not a 2D version of you." Holly smiled sweetly and Gail just melted.

"Nerd if you were here…" Gail moved a little to make herself comfortable again on her bed. "…right now I would show you how much I cannot wait for that. 31 days and counting. As soon as you are here I am taking you out for dinner."

* * *

 _ **1 Year & 8 Months**_

They took all of Holly's stuff to her new house, it was smaller than Gail had envisioned from the photos, but it was still lovely. Holly said she was only going to rent it until the baby could crawl, and then she would find something bigger. Most of Holly's things had already been delivered in advance, which was probably making it seem a lot smaller than it actually was.

"Nerd, you have way too many books." Gail walked over to one of the bookshelves, and ran her finger over the spines of the books. "Who did all this for you?" Gesturing around the room, Holly just smiled at her.

"My mom and dad, I think Danny may have helped." Holly explained. Danny was her younger brother, one of the many things that Gail remembered about Holly, like how she liked her neck being kissed just below her ear, how her eyes slammed shut when she fell over the edge into the white light, how her legs gripped onto Gail when she…

 _Snap out of it._

"Gail are you okay?" Holly walked over to Gail, who could feel herself staring at Holly. Holly placed her hand on Gail's cheek and smiled. "Would it be really bad of me to say I don't want to go out tonight?"

Gail managed to snap out of her trance and moved back from Holly's grasp.

"Oh…yeah…that's…fine." Gail gulped. "I'll see you whenever then." She forced a smile.

"I wasn't asking you to go. I thought we could get takeaway and just chill. My feet are so swollen from this 10 pound monster I'm carrying…" She laughed. "I just want to sit and put my feet up and watch a stupid movie with you."

Gail loved that idea, and wanted the same.

"Okay Lunchbox…what are we going to have?" Gail pulled out her phone and looked up at Holly.

"Anything." Holly smiled and came close to Gail and kissed her before moving towards her new bedroom to get changed.

A few hours later Gail found herself on Holly's sofa, with Holly's head in her lap and her hand caressing the baby bump. Holly had fell asleep somewhere between _La Vie Boheme_ and _I Should Tell You_ , Gail was starting to see why Holly loved RENT so much, but would never admit it (something about Idina Menzel's voice was doing something to her). But all that was just background noise, she watched as Holly's stomach rippled and moved when she tickled certain areas, this was what she wanted more than anything, and how she had let this woman go before she would never know.

Gail's own eyes were staring to close and should could feel herself falling, and she knew if they fall asleep like this she would regret it in a few hours, but she didn't have the heart to move Holly, who looked so comfortable.

She must of fell asleep because the next thing she knew she was dreaming, the dream that she had most nights with Holly shouting 'save him', and she woke with a jump.

Holly stirred and finally woke.

"Hey…honey…are you okay?" She was still tired.

"Yeah…" Gail coughed. "Come on, lets get you in that massive bed so you and little lunchbox can sleep." She moved to stand up as Holly's sat up, Gail offered her a hand and pulled Holly towards her and gave her a quick kiss.

"Stay." Holly's eyes where begging her almost.

"Always Lunchbox, I am never leaving you, or this one, again." Gail kissed her again and stroked the baby bump.

It was a promise, Holly knew. Holly knew that all the nights she spent crying over losing Gail had been worth it, telling her baby that Gail was the most amazing person. It was starting to dawn on her that this whole situation could work, the three of them could be a family.

"I love you." Holly whispered against Gail's lips.

"I love you too, both of you."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Five Years Later** _

Gail was hypnotized, but it felt much deeper than that. Maybe she was intoxicated, and all because of the beautiful brunette that stood in their living, dancing around with her headphones on, oblivious to Gail's present.

Holly had on one of Gail's old academy t-shirts that Gail had managed to shrink from a baggy fit to a tight one. Not that she was complaining at this moment in time while it was slowly riding up Holly's waist to revel the tanned, muscular skin of her abdomen and the small scar just below her belly button. It was barely visible now, Gail knew it was there though, still felt Holly's hands in hers and her voice in her ears screaming.

* * *

 _ **Flashback** _

"You can do this Hols, you can. I know you can!" Gail held onto Holly's hand while the other woman screamed and pushed until Gail's hand was going numb.

"This doesn't feel right..." Holly eyes were starting to close.

"Come on Lunchbox. Just push a little more."

Looking up Gail could see the doctor and nurse panicking.

"What's wrong?" Glancing at Holly, whose eyes had appeared to stay shut, it was then she realised that Holly had stopped squeezing her hand, and then she finally heard the monitors across the room that must of been beeping for a while.

"We are going to have to move Ms Stewart..."

"It's Doctor Stewart and can you please tell me what is happening..." Gail wanted to cry, what was happening? Why was no one telling her what was happening?

"Honey..." Holly croaked. "Let them save..."

Gail was then pushed out of the way while Holly was wheeled out of the room on her bed. She didn't know what to do. She stood there, tears rolling down her face and so many thoughts running through her head.

Holly's words echoed.

She ran, out of the door that Holly had just left through, and caught sight of the doctor and nurse still pushing Holly.

"Lunchbox don't leave me...please."

There was no reply and Gail just slumped to the ground.

She doesn't know how long she sat there for, and if asked a few years later she would still say it felt like an eternity.

Gail only became aware of her surrounding again when someone said her name.

"Detective Peck...ummmm...would you like to meet your son?"

Looking up Gail was about to protest, he wasn't her son, he was Holly's. But that become vacant on her lips when she stood and looked at the baby that the nurse was cradling in her arm. She was met by shocking blue yes, not to similar to her own.

She was speechless while the nurse transferred him into her arms. She knows she was suppose to be listening, but couldn't tear her eyes away from him.

"...Doctor Stewart is fine..." The nurse continued, and Gail eventually looked up.

"What...ummm...what happened? Is she okay?"

"She lost a lot of blood, but she's in the recover ward now. She did great you know, he's beautiful." The nurse stroked his dark hair, and turned to leave.

"Sorry what room?" Gail shouted after her.

"Eleven." Then she was gone.

Gail looked down at the boy in her arms, asleep, with a scrunched up face. She smiled, he looked so much like Holly, his dark hair, tanned skin and long limbs.

"Hey there little guy, shall we go and see you Mama."

Of course Holly was asleep when they entered the room. Gail sat down on the seat next to the bed, baby still in her arms, and put her head on the back of the chair.

 _Save him._

Gail woke with a jump, she looked down and the baby was gone. Jumping up Gail looked around the room, eyes falling on the bed last. There was Holly, barely awake, naked from the top up, feeding her son.

"Hi, I didn't want to wake you, and this little man needed to be fed." Holly explained while Gail walked around the bed and kissed her on her forehead.

"You did great you know." Placing a kiss now on Holly's lips. "Hi."

"Hi." Holly responded and Gail bent down to kiss the baby who was to busy feeding.

"I was so worried, I thought I'd lost you." Gail slid onto the bed next to Holly and placed a protective arm around her back and around the baby.

"I'm right here Honey." Holly leaned into Gail's embrace, turning to kiss her cheek. She carefully stroked her sons dark hair and smiled. "Our son needs a name."

Gail felt the tears roll down her face, before a small sob passed her lips.

"You know I did this for both of us, don't you. Even when we were hundreds of miles apart, all I could think about was you and this baby. You holding this baby, our baby." Holly reached her hand that wasn't holding the baby, to bring Gail's eyes to hers. "He's yours too Gail."

The baby pulled away from Holly's breast before burping and then a small smile formed on his lips.

Gail laughed through tears, Holly too as she allowed the tears to fall that were caused through the beautiful and terrifying events of the last hours.

"Oh he is defiantly yours Officer." Holly said and she pulled Gail's lips towards her own and kissed her.

* * *

 _ **Five Years Later**_

Gail sunk slightly down the door jab that she was leaning on and wondered how she got so lucky. This woman, that stood in front of her, loved her through nearly two years without each other, one year through Detective preparation, another year of proposal jitters to finally gaining the courage to do it, three years with a baby and now here they were and five years married with another little Lunchbox on the way and everything was perfect.

Moving her hand of the small bump that had started to appear just this morning, Gail kept her eyes on her wife, who had now decided to remove the jacket that had be hanging from her arms. Gail couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips.

Gail glided through the room just as Holly became aware of someone else being in her present. She smiled when she realised it was the blonde, before her lips were attacked by said person.

"I love you." Gail said between kisses, pulling Holly flush against her, her bump nestling into Holly's stomach.

"I love you too." Came the reply, as Gail pulled away the slightest bit so she could move her hands up the front of Holly's top...her top.

"MOMMMMMY!" A little voice shouted from the top of the stairs.

"You have got to be..." Holly moved away first while Gail pouted.

"You know it's only going to get worse when this little one appears." Holly replied moving her hands to Gail's abdomen.

Huffing Gail shouted to her son. "I'm coming!"

There was no reply, just the patter of little feet as their son ran to his bedroom.

"I'll be back down in a minute, someone needs to understand that afternoon nap time means going to sleep."

As Gail made her way up the stairs, she could hear Holly start to sing again.

"Right mister, if you are not in bed by the time I walk through your door, someone will get arrested, and it won't be me or Mama."

There was a small giggle, then came a reply. "It won't be meeeee it will be my little sisterrrr."

Gail walked through her son's door and looked at him curled up in his bed, all big blue eyes and dark hair.

"Archie, how do you know it's a girl?"

That was the name both her and Holly had decided to call their son, Archie Stewart Peck. No double-barreled surname, just Stewart as his middle name, which made sense once Holly had changed her surname to Peck as well.

"I just know Mommy...like Mama knows why the sky is blue." It was that simple to him, he had said the baby was a girl since they had first told him.

They had sat him down between the both of them and told him. He was silent for a few seconds then moved Gail's t-shirt over her stomach and kissed just above her belly button. After he whispered "Hello little sister."

Holly had cried and Gail had laughed and pulled him onto her knee and hugged him as tight as she could.

"Well then, we will have to wait and see until they are born." She smiled and kissed the top of her son's head.

"Did you know I was going to be a boy?"

"Not until you was born no." Gail debated with herself whether of not to tell her son that deep down she knew, before she even knew Holly was pregnant, before they were both in her life again, that he was going to be a boy. That she had spent night after night dreaming of him and his Mama.

"You know Archie..." Gail waited until he looked up at her.

"Hmmm..." Came a little voice and a raised head. Gail was still shocked about how much he actually looked like Holly, but right now, with his little frown, he was a mixture of both of them.

Genetics be damned, he was definitely their son, her son, down to the little wrinkle between his eyes.

Gail stroked her sons cheek before leaning over to place a kiss where she had just touched.

She looked at her son and saw nothing but love and stated "You were a dream I once had."

 **FIN**


End file.
